


~°Countryhumans UK: The Rise of the Global Leader °~

by CrushHammer24



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Canada, CountryHumans - Freeform, Other, United Kingdom, United States
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushHammer24/pseuds/CrushHammer24
Summary: ~°Countryhumans: The Return of the Global Leader °~----------America and the UK were the bested best friends with such close bond everyone could see. They may look like they are just colleagues but from the inside of their hearts, they're family.However, what happens if something was brought up again. Maybe it's a mistake to someone or a revealing truth? America is on his way to discover the hidden scenes, but what about the UK?The UK having to deal with the nightmares he is confronted by his best friend? The pressure he has to face? The desperation to escape...Led him to Corruption?Will he return to his dark glory or will he be free from his misfortunate future?----------Inspired by: Break Away - @Jazz1306and @tiktoklover122 book( Check them out! )Started: 27/09/20Drafts: 21/09/20Published:Ended:N o .This is Originally from Wattpad so if you would like to see consistent updates then you have the option to read it on Wattpad.
Relationships: Canada & United States (Anthropomorphic), United Kingdom & United States (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 3





	1. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The US has been invited by a welcoming friend of his to meet in a library. They surely were going to have a meeting, but what was the topic?

It was bright day, with the radiant sunlight toppling over the buildings as well as the skies quite clear from being imprisoned by the sorrow clouds. Down the road, there was a little library mansion, where somebody was laying around in their seats as they read a book.

This person had his face varied by shapes and colours; His left eye a box of blue filled with 50 stars with the rest of his face with 13 stripes of a duo colour of red and white. It was everybody's hero, America or also known as USA. 

His sapphire eyes moving side to side as a repetitive machine as they read by read every words on the pages they were focused on.

America wasn't here specifically to wander around and read as time slips away from his palm. Instead, he was waiting for his particular friend. America wasn't quite known to be the most patient person on Earth, but his focus on the time had rather been lost due to a book he was reading.

Out of instincts, his ears heard the faint footsteps far away that quickly made him correct his posture and seating as well as putting the book away on the side table beside his little sofa.

The foot steps became clearer and grew louder as it was easily heard in America's direction.

And the presence was much clearer by the noises.

As he faced eye to eye to the individual, his lips curled up with his dimples visible from one glance. 

It was his dear friend, the UK. 

An influential man, with slight open mind and generous person yet a bit secretive and isolated. America didn't mind, but they both were quite close one another.

"Forgive me for being late. I.. I was in a little tight situation with a certain event.", He sat opposite to America.

"No, no. It's ok. I was really enjoying this library, to be honest."

"Like that book?" The UK pointed at the book next to him on the side table.

"Uhm.." He chuckled in slight embarrassment.  
"Yeah, it's interesting.", He commented in a low voice with his head lowered, hoping UK would not create a judgement out of him.

"If you like it so much, then why don't you take it for free?"

America raised his head straight to him, and by seconds, his smile widened.  
"Are you serious? You won't mind?"

"No, I don't. Plus, I'm not that interested within that book. Kinda boring in my honesty. Take it if you want." He spoke in monotone voice, as he rested his cheek on his palm on the arm rest.

The American was in absolute joy, that he punched the air with one of his clutched fist in a fast pace. But that soon euphoric excitement died down as his curiosity settled in.  
"Anyways, why are we here?"

"Oh! I forgot! You see, I need a special request from you. Since I already left the Union, and might of had some few deals with the EU. I was thinking I needed to trade with the individual countries since I won't be able to trade every production to keep my country in tact."

"Oof, that hurts. What about me? I can always help."

"Of course you can! I am appreciative of your generosity, but I don't want to be dependant on you. Besides, who knows what the future folds for us. You and I may part away and break our friendship. I don't want to take that risk."

"You do have a point, but you can be dependant on me for a few years. It won't be harmful."

"I love to take the offer, but I need to take on my own path and relieve those blood, sweat and tears."

The American silently sighed from the refusal by his peer, he had hoped he could be a little closer to him.  
"Alright, but the offer is always open!", He spread his arms out as if it was an offer for a free hug.

"Noted, but I need to have a further and deeper relationship since I'm out of the Union"

"Okay, so you want to bond contacts with the EU to bring the trading system much more easier to raise your economy. As well as that, you want to settle a diplomatic relationship between us to make me have a stronger power? Sure. No problem, my prince~ I'll be up for the job.", He winked with a smirk.

The UK giggled at America, "Aren't you a playboy? Seems like everything is going well. Definitely knew you would come to terms with me. I might make a little special event."

"Events? They're my thing! I'd totally recommend, but it's your idea, my man. Though, it would be very easy to create stronger bonds in my opinion."

"Noted. I'll think about it later on. Well, I'll be off. I need to check on the Cityhumans and finish my remaining work. How about you go out, it's quite sunny today." The Brit suggested as he got up from his seat.

"Maybe you and me could have dinner?", He asked right before the Brit could leave.

"Dinner?" He froze as he by taken back by the proposal.

"You're always busy! I need our friendship to be intact!" He huffed with his arms crossed.

"Sure. At 8pm?"

"Gotchu."


	2. Dinner For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The USA has invited the UK for a little hangout at his home. He’s working hard to impress the UK, but what if news had broke out to him? Is it good or bad? Never know.

It was on the same day they've met in the library, except the wrath of the night skies were quickly looming as the sun settled to its hidden slumber from the east of the house's view.

America was already trying to get everything ready before 8pm, as he very well knew that the UK is not a person to be late in any occasion. He carefully positioned the plates on the tables and placed the cutlery correctly. All he had left was to check up on his food.

The US was quite known to have it's mixture of cultures due to his open mind. Taking that note, he knew that the UK had a fond of eating spicy food, especially the Southern Asian dishes. That is why America thought he could be a little nice today due to his good mood, and surprise his friend.

Whilst he checked the temperature and the timing of his chicken curry to finish, he had picked up the book he had continued to read. That was, until he was disturbed by a faint noise that was picked by his ears from the living room.

Swiftly, he lowered the fire cooking the curry, dropped his book in a far distance from the stove and steadily jogged to his living room, where he was able to answer. By no ones surprise, it was the person he knew the most that always used their phone.

"Hello?", He asked with slight annoyance.

"Bonjour 'Merica! I got bien news, you won't believe. Pluuuus~ This will get you and I to be more of the rising stars~", The french accent female voice dreamily replied.

"Cool, I guess? What's up?"

"So, we can create more diplomatic relations in the northern Slavic region by creating a trading force as well as adding an educational visa. I heard it wasn't the best, but if we could spend on the Slavic relations to improve their economy slightly. I think we can win."

"How so?"

"By getting them to submit to us, and continue to create a dependable relationship. If they disobey, their economy will fall. They will give us more power, even if we aren't the government."

America was taken back by the proposed plan slightly but it didn't give a send a light shiver to his shoulders. It was moment of silence where he had debated on his decisions until he replied, "Sure I guess, what's the harm?"

"Great! What's up with Jackie?"

"Fine. We had out little talks."

"Anything new?", She purred in curiosity.

"No, but I did tell him that he should post a party for everyone to come. Oh, and UK kinda wanted to do the same thing. Maybe you can go talk with him?"

"Sounds- Wait, a party?!?!?" She repeated his words loudly through the call.

"Yes, a party. But I'm not sure so I wouldn't bother much."

"Thanks for the news for me. Oh god! I better go. Off I go, Francais! Bye~", The call abruptly ended with America being not to continue the conversation. He sighed in renounce as he knew he had no way to talk. However, those thoughts quickly disappeared as his brain notified him of his dishes.

Back he went into the kitchen, to only to be met with an absolute stunning wrath of smell wafting in the kitchen. It was a good sign as he saw the chicken deliciously cooked with the herbs and spices kindly sprinkled.

In the right time of cue, he heard the bell rang from his doorstep. And it was obvious it was his friend, the UK.  
He quickly rushed over, and allowed the Brit in house to the entrance of the dining room.

"Wow, how wonderful! It looks beautiful. And... That smell wafting around the room is absolutely perfect. I'm gobsmacked!" His hands unconsciously placed on his cheeks as his eyes darted to different directions.

"I'm happy to see you think my dining is on fleek." The American joyful chirped as he spoke before he went in the kitchen to bring in the curry.

The Brit sat, "You made curry, champ?" He raised his voice across the room.

"Yup!", He answered right away as he carried the pot to the table.

"You like the curry, don't you?", The American asked with his noticeable hint of nervousness.

"Very much. Smells delicious, and I surely bet it tastes authentic as well."

"Well, eat then."

"Pleasure is mine."

As the night went by, the two men chatted away as they ate their meals. By now, the skies were already devoured by the darkness, with the moon high raised within the clouds. Both men were finished with their meals, but were quite focused with their conversations that they continued.

"And that is how I won the horse race."

"I want to do that now!", America exclaimed in excitement, with his hands clasped together as if it was the most exciting experience to take on.

"One day, but definitely not today." Before the Brit could continue, he realised that it was quite late by looking at the clock on the wall.

"Blimey! We talked that long?", He pointed at the wall clock. The American followed to his direction by his eyes.

"Well what can I say? You're very interesting to even bother saying goodbye." He shrugged as he faced back to the UK. In response, he giggled at the comment, but slowly went into a moment of silence til it was broken again by the Brit.

"I think we could have a party."

"Wait, seriously?! He shouted slightly with his mind in apparent disbelief. "Isn't it waaaay to early to decide though?", He asked with uncertainty. UK wasn't the type to host parties, but try to avoid them unless it was an emergency.

"I don't think so. Besides, I think it would be a little bit more fun. Must say, I'm kinda getting rusty and bored."

The American blinked twice, consciously in his mind, checking if he was dreaming or not. To no ones surprise, he wasn't dreaming and his head couldn't properly wrap the matter. But he didn't want to make a fuss either.

"I got you, captain. So what's your plan?"

"Nothing specific, but since I'll be leaving the EU in a month. Preferably, I would like to host it at the start of next month." He crossed his arms as he slouched slightly down in his chair.

"Great! I'll be surely enjoying the party with your company."

"I hope so too, may neither of us get harmed mentally or physically before or after the event. It would be a shame."

"You're way to caring. You gotta roughen up, buddy."

"Oh don't worry. I may look and act soft like a flower but my body is covered in steel."

"I'm trusting your words."

The two men figured it was their time to leave so America led the Brit to his doorstep.

"Seems it is my time to go. Bye bye playboy~", The UK winked and walked on the pavement.

"Bye! Comeback again and have a pint of beer with me too!", He shouted, with one of his arms waving at the Brit.

"Will do!"


	3. A Visit To The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The US travels himself to a Library owned by a friend of his to grab some books but importantly to hang out with Canada. However, what if he discovers something suspicious?

The grey skies were nothing but a blanket of crying clouds with a hollow sunlight to project upon the garden scapes. Upon the garden, a specific man with a flag of a leaf in between his eyes onto his nose bridge and two red stripes to the sides of his face but one in the middle white. It was the neighbouring country, Canada.

A man with culture, mixed and unique but also known for many other things that people might be discouraged to hear. This young Canadian was in an ancient library, crafted by the ancestors of his. Well, his human user's ancestors specifically.

The library he was in wasn't a local library, but an owned and private property that belongs to Canada. It was his dreams. And he finally fulfilled them with the support of his friends. 

Yes, it was private but Canada allowed access to some countries he could trust wholeheartedly. One of those countries were there to come and visit the library in a quite a long period.

As the individual stepped in with their trench coat that was slightly drenched in the bottom of the seams with their umbrella permeated by the heavy rain on the thick carpet laid within the library.  
It no one other than the star.

"Greetings America."

"Howdy Canada. How's life in the library going?", The America spoke as he multitasked by putting his drenched items away to dry.

"Fine, it's quite relaxing for me. I think you should visit sometime since you almost never visit the library."

"Maybe. One day I'll stay for more than hour in this library. One day.", The American made their way to the sofa and sat in a comfy position.

"I wouldn't keep a promise that you wouldn't know in the future, if I were you."

"I guess you're right."

"Either ways, I'm puzzled a bit.", He stated as he shared a glance with the American.

"About what?"

"You."

"Me? My existence?", He scoffed lightly , perceiving his comments in a negative manner.

"No, your presence. In the library. You never come here in all honesty."

"Yeah, I actually wanted to borrow some few books. And it happens to be so that I would want to take it from you for a few weeks."

"Oh? What are they?"

"Well, one is for my hobby and another is for the UK."

"UK?"

"I'm not sure, but the UK had said that he would take my suggestion of creating an event for most of the countries to visit for economic and trading purposes as such."

"Sounds great, I would recommend also.."

"Totally would, but I would need to help the UK a bit and find his preference. I don't want to be a useless friend to him."

"If you were useless, I assure you he wouldn't have left you either ways. That is just how strong the bond is."

"Yes, but he isn't quite the experienced with hosting parties and events. He barely does and often avoids them too. Unless, it was an offer, emergency or something that benefits him rather than some stupid joy everyone adores."

The Canadian snickered slightly but as quietly as he could. However, America picked up his response.

"What's so funny?"

"N-No! It's just..", He continued to giggle til he forcefully pushed his laughter down in his throat.  
"Ahem, it seems you really have a bond with the Brit."

"So?", The American retaliated as he was puzzled.  
He leaned in slightly from resting on the back panel of the sofa to hear Canada's response.

"Well? Didn't you get the hint?", He smirked with his chest broad and his arms crossed in confidence. It immediately hit onto America's brain what he was thinking of.

"O-Oh no, no, no! It's not like that! I don't have feelings for the UK! We are just merely friends!", He tried to convince and his cheeks were heating up.

"Sure..", He rolled his eyes jokingly.

"Anyways, you may get the books you want. Ontario will lead you there.", Canada grabbed some newspaper and continued to read it. In cue, a Cityhuman came in beside Canada.

"Greetings, I'm Ontario. How can I help you?", He pulled his hand out for a handshake, which America gladly took.

"I'll be needing to read something for my geological book that is also possibly part of the fantasy section. Oh! Another thing would be to have instructed and study books for events management."

"That'll be easy! Follow me.", The shorter individual gestured as they both walk in the dept of the hallways in the large library.

The hallway was filled with pillars set on the sides near the long trails of book shelves, with every space decorated with adoring and intricate details carved in them. However, the American seemed unbothered as if he has seen it many times before and it didn't quite helped his situation any better.

The silence had made America feel a bit awkward, so he chirped to start a conversation, "Was it always this long?"

"To be honest, it was longer before but it became ruined so half of the building was demolished. Most of the books became ashes so a lot of our records are unfinished.", Ontario explained with a happy tone. Though it was great fact for America to learn, his attention was caught by a large gate that was in a specific library shelved hallway a far from where he was talking.

He stopped in his position and fully focused on the gate with some kind of gaze. It was such an abnormal sight to see and that it raised a question in his mind.

"Why is there a gate over there?"

The Cityhuman returned and stood at the same location beside him and the same direction.

"That is Canada's special place. Remember, when I mentioned that the old records were unfinished due to most of the books were burned? These are the remaining."

"Why don't you leave the remaining books out?"

"These books aren't the books we all know. These books are.. Private and aren't specified for some records.", She stated in her monotone voice, but she could feel her head to heat up due to the intensity.

"Ah.. Sounds interesting, maybe I could ask."

"I doubt so, but you could try."

As the visit continues, America was able to get his books checked and had left with a smile. Back in the Library, Canada walks around the Library to check everything is correct before he left, and at a sudden moment as he looked at the gates. He stood there.

Nothing to say, not even moving an inch but driven unknown thoughts were in his mind. 

It was just a moment of silence til he sighed profusely.

"Is this how my life will go?"


	4. A New Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America continued to meet up and share lovely moments with Canada, but he soon finds himself in a situation to see himself related to a Library.

A week has passed on and the American has been visiting the Canadian a bit more. There the two individuals were hanging out back in the library near the reception counter.

"So then she literally knocks my damn Valentino bag onto to her makeup. It was white and it costed £200. Waste of money, bro.", The American groaned with his head facing and laid on the counter with his arms bordering this face.

"Yikes, I feel sorry for you. Cheer up, man. There are many plenty of fishes in the sea.", He comforted as he piled the books in the counter.

"That's what everyone says.", He mutters in disappointment.

"I'm not a person who is into relationships but-" Before he could finish his sentence, the hard work, stacks of books toppled by and most of them hit the floor across the counter.

"Oh. My. God. I'm sorry! I'm such an idiot!", He apologised as he discouraged himself to his accidental "stupidity".  
"No, no. I'm okay.", He replied, as he kneeled down to grab one of the books and slowly pile them.

"You could've gotten hurt!", He exclaimed in worrisome as he leaned in to get a better look of America's wellbeing.  
"Thanks, but I'm well as an alive buckling hen.", He grinned at the kindness and attention he was receiving by Canada.

"W-wait over there! I'll be coming back! Put the books back down please!", He stuttered in the utmost polite voice he could project, "You could get ill! These are dusty so don't touch them!", He warned as he left to the reception back room. America wasn't the type to listen that well, but he'd listen to Canada for once though until his eye caught something.

He snatched a specific book from the ground and inspected the cover. It wasn't a normal cover, it had quite simplistic design but with a funny writing on the cover. 

Plus, it looks like it was from the 1800s..

His guts are twisted as he calculated the years he could exactly interpret. 1800s was definitely not the best era for him to even revive his absolute traumatic experiences and dehumanising memories. However, those burdens did not weigh his head heavier to stop inspecting the book.

As he continued in a quick pace, knowing Canada would arrive soon, he immediately saw a name.

"America 1821 Plans Milpaæth Luh"

He couldn't distinguish the words after the word "plans" as it seems to be written in some kind of other language. However, all he knows that is has his name on it and somehow he is associated with it. In such a hurry before the Canadian could even arrive, he threw the book into his open bag that was next to the counter. Immediately, backed his knees into a straight posture as he stood there. Ready to see his mate.

In just the right time, his friend had came.  
"S-Sorry, I don't understand why w-we have long corridors. We'll need to re-renovate it later.", He huffed as he gasped for air from all of the running he had to do. But as he did so, his eyes were focused on the books that were lying on the ground.

As he let go of his last breath in the air, he gained his breath and started to speak, "Thanks for not touching these books. They're kinda of private documents.", He picked up the books in his arms and pushed him on the counter.

"I must've made your trip here a bit miserable, didn't I?", He asked with a note of sadness, with his eyes not contacting with America's.

The American walked up from his position and laid a hand on his dear friend's shoulder, although his knees were feeling a bit funny.

"Don't be, my life is quite boring that something dramatic like an outrageous war could enlighten my life up with some purpose.", He joked.

"Supposedly true, but it can also scar you and mentally break you. Once you're in a side, your life is depending on luck just like a coin.", Canada sighs as his mind wanders through the memories he relived in a younger human body he was part of. 

The experiences the poor, poor boy had to suffer through.

The overwhelming pain within his heart, and the loud cries of desperation were always ringing in his ears.

He'd never forget that moment.

"Yeah.. Bad times, huh..", The American said, with his mouth attempting to crack on a smile. But it was no use, if pain could lock you up from happiness.

"Yeah, like how people could be misunderstood and become.. Different.", He muttered in his breathe quietly and possible with his eyes diverted far from America's sight to see.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, don't be. Sometimes, it's better to remember to see the mistakes and hope for the best in the future it wouldn't happen again.", That sorrow voice could be heard through. America knew he did a mistake to hurt his friend's feelings.

And he knew exactly what to do.

"Will you be arriving at the party?", He asked.

The Canadian turned his face at the American in confusion, "What party- Oh." The realisation clicked in about the Brit's party.

"I really don't know.. It's not really necessary. He and I have a moderately good relationship so what else could we do?"

"Increase economic production for your country and earn extra cash.", He grinned, as he slid a forum in front of Canada on the reception counter.

"I'm already economically active and moderately rich enough to continue living where I am without the help of the Brit.", He sneered. He didn't want to be some puppy to anyone. He wanted to be independent and powerful. 

Like a certain somebody...

"But you can always use that extra money to increase society lifestyle and reduce the percentage amount of homeless and unemployment by creating charities and camps. It could solve issues.

Maybe you could be finally perfect.."

Those words that was formed by America had made Canada taken back by surprise. It's like America knew what he could be, but the main problem was he didn't.

Canada wasn't asking to be perfect.

He's asking to be Independent.

Free.

Powerful.

A Separate Identity.

Those were his goals, but no one could see them clearly.

The Canadian sighed with the palm of his hand covering his face until he spoke, "America, you're quite adoring and the best person to hang out with and make diplomatic ties. Helping people to get to the top. But I want you to know something."

"Well?"

"Perfection doesn't exist."

The American blinked in shock. He didn't think Canada would say a thing, but would accept his deal or say "Sorry, no thanks.". Both were wrong, and he sees it.

"Perfection is nothing but a stereotypical body of a non existent being. Perfection doesn't create a human, it creates robots. The body, traits and persona we all have give us identities. But Perfection is just a replica of an individual that everyone expects and wants to be in a certain position or dream."

The words spoken from his mouth were nothing but the truth. The sheer amount of venom could be seen through Canada's voice when he explained. It was..

Quite unexpected and kinda similar to a.. Backlash?  
Whatever America had said, Canada didn't seem to enjoy.

"Alright, I'll leave you to be it. But remember that the event will still hang around until it ends like in a month." America reminded as he swung his bag in a careful manner.

"I'll be off, see you."

"Yeah.. See you.."


End file.
